


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Snop



Category: Basketball RPF, Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snop/pseuds/Snop
Summary: It's Christmas time and Horace the elf has decided to help some Timberwolves get in the holiday spirit.





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my computer, not sure when I wrote it but for some reason, I decided to post it. This is super random and quite weird, please bear with me.

 Horace the Christmas elf could feel it in the air. Today was the day that he would save Christmas.

Horace had taken up residence in the Mall of America as one of Santa’s helpers to let kids sit on his lap and transfer their wishes to the man up north himself. Over the past few days, he had been working with members of the Minnesota Timberwolves to make the kids’ Christmas dreams come true, but he was slowly realizing that it was perhaps adults, not the children, that needed a Christmas miracle the most. Unlike children, adults usually have the means to get what they want, but they always hesitate, afraid of getting their hopes dashed. Today, Christmas Eve, Horace decided, he was going to help the adults around him believe in the magic of Christmas again.

He was set to work with Karl-Anthony Towns and Andrew Wiggins, and as soon as he shook hands with the young men, he began to search their faces, looking for any clues that might divulge their Christmas wishes. Wiggins was quiet and seemed to have about three total facial expressions, but Towns proved easier to read. His face showed clearly what he was thinking at any given time, greatly aided by the fact that his mouth often said exactly what he was thinking as well.

A short, blond man, one of the Timberwolves media personnel, already had his camera out, ready to take the obnoxious amount of pictures that always seemed to accompany any good deed the athletes did. He quickly herded Towns and Wiggins together and forced Santa hats onto their heads, and barked, “Put your arm around him and smile!” Horace, who was almost too busy frowning at the photographer’s utter lack of Christmas cheer, nearly missed it. Karl’s reaction, of course, was obvious; he was blushing like a tomato by the time he had wrapped his large arm around his teammate’s slimmer shoulders. But it was Wiggins’ reaction that was crucial; a minuscule, so quick you could have imagined it nervous smile as he looked up into Karl’s eyes, and then it was gone, and he was poker-faced again.

Horace grinned mischievously. This would be easier than he thought. What these two men wanted most for Christmas was each other. He flicked his wrist at them, and for a brief moment, jingle bells and hoofbeats could be heard throughout the quiet mall. Karl and Andrew both froze, blinking in confusion at the odd tingling sensation they were experiencing, as though snowflakes were melting on their skin.

Soon afterward, Marney Gellner arrived to interview the two players before the children arrived. “I’m here with Karl Anthony Towns and Andrew Wiggins at the MOA as they help the Christmas wished of homeless youth in Minneapolis come true. Karl, why have you made it such a priority for you to give back to the community?”

“Well Marney, I’m just so lucky to be blessed with everything I have; my dream job, a great family, and Andrew of course,” KAT blinked, obviously a little confused by his own words. Marney looked politely confused, and Andrew cocked his head to one side like a curious puppy. “And all my other great teammates. I just want to spread some of that luck to these kids.” Karl said awkwardly.

Marney, to her credit, ignored the now furiously blushing Towns and turned to Wiggins. “How does it feel to be able to these kids' Christmas wishes come true?”

“Man, it feels amazing. To see their smiles when they get their presents, especially since a lot of them haven’t gotten too many presents before, it just makes your heart swell. And to do it with someone you care about makes the whole experience twice as special,” Wiggins finished, staring dreamily up at Karl before shaking his head in confusion. Karl stared at the shorter man, his mouth hanging open slightly. Horace grinned, and Marney shrugged at him as if to say, _this is not even close to the weirdest interview I’ve ever done_.

“One final question for you, Karl, if you had one Christmas wish, what would it be?”

The confusion vanished from Karl’s face and he smiled, looking proud that he definitely knew the answer to this question. “My Christmas wish has already come true,” He said, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s shoulders. “I get to spend Christmas Eve with him.”

Horace choked on his candy cane, unable to contain himself any longer at the look of horror on Karl’s face as he realized what he had just said. It was Andrew’s turn to gape in shock at his teammate. Marney nodded thoughtfully before thanking them for their time.

Throughout the rest of the day, Horace carefully observed the two men. Neither said much, clearly realizing that their words were not fully under their control that day. But just as the last child was skipping merrily out and Horace was beginning to worry had hadn’t added enough Christmas cheer to his spell, he saw Karl pull Andrew aside. They walked down one of the candy cane lanes, their heads bent together in conversation. Horace crept after them, far too emotionally invested in their happiness to leave it up to chance. Peeking out from behind a candy cane, he watched as Karl leaned in cautiously towards Andrew, his movements as unsteady as a giraffe trying to drink from a pond. In one quick motion, Andrew wrapped his arms around Karl’s neck, pulling the taller man closer to him and kissing him hard on the lips. Karl responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist to pull him even closer.

There was a sound of jingle bells and hoofbeats. Horace turned away, smiling. He headed back to the North Pole, happy to have spread some Christmas cheer. Laying his head down that night, he laughed at all the things he’d set in motion.


End file.
